Total Drama History
by AdmiralB
Summary: 18 new contestants battle it out for the million dollars!


Chris McLean stood upon the familiar dock of Camp Wawanakwa.

"Welcome everyone to the next season of Total Drama! We'll be introducing a grand new cast of characters this time around, so, uh...here there are now! Let's get started!"

A boat rode up to the dock. A boy with sandy-blonde hair in a Donald Trump-like comb over style, green eyes, and white skin wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes stepped off the boat.

"Everyone, say hello to Ike!" Chris announced.

"Uh, hey. Glad to be here, now where do I go?" Ike mumbled.

"You'll see some chairs on the beach with your name on them. Yours is the one on the far left with the Egyptian pharoah on it," Chris said.

Ike walked over to his chair. As soon as he sat down, the next boat arrived, carrying a girl with black hair in a bun, white skin, and blue eyes that was wearing a blue top and tan shorts with red sandals.

"Welcome, Marie!" Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. Where do I go?" Marie grumbled.

"Sit in the chair with your name on it. Yours is next to Ike over there's," Chris duly answered.

Marie sat down and another boat rolled up to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Welcome to Total Drama, Roger!" Chris announced.

Roger had green eyes, slicked back black hair, and white skin wearing a leather jacket, tan kahkis, and red sneakers.

"Hey, Chris! How you doin'? Excited to be here, man," Roger said.

"Doin' fine! Go sit in your chair next to Marie," Chris replied.

Roger sat down as another boat came to the dock. A boy with brown tousled hair, hazel eyes, and white skin wearing a blue and white striped shirt, black shorts, and white Air Force 1s stepped off.

"How you doing, George?" Chris asked the boy.

"Great. You know, on my way here, I did like, 5 handstands with my mad skills," George said.

"That's nice. Go sit next to Roger," Chris said in a deadpan voice.

"Ugh..." George grumbled.

Another boat arrived, carrying a muscular boy with black hair, grey eyes, and tannish skin. He was wearing a green track suit, and red sneakers.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa, Eric!" Chris said, rolling his Rs.

"Mmhm. I better win. Where I go?" Eric said.

"Sit next to George over there. Your chair has the rock cave on it," Chris answered.

The next boat arrived, but there wasn't anybody on its deck.

"Uh, Chris? Where's the next contestant?" asked Ike.

"...I'm not sure," Chris mumbled.

As the boat stopped at the deck, the boat driver carried out a sleeping girl with white skin, blue eyes, and blonde uncleaned hair. She was wearing a plain red t-shirt and blue shorts, but had no shoes on.

"Find someway to wake her up..." the boat driver said, throwing the girl onto the dock.

Chris stood there for a second, thinking. Suddenly, he perked up and ran off.

"...where'd he go?" Roger whispered to Marie.

"Beats me," Marie said.

A few moments later, Chris came back with a bucket filled with water. He promptly poured it on the sleeping girl's face. She woke up, confused.

Chris chuckled. "Steaming hot water. Works every time."

The girl started to scream, and suddenly jumped in the freezing water below the dock.

"A warm welcome from Amelia!" Chris said, half-joking, half-serious.

George laughed as the next boat came around. This boat was carrying an overweight, African-American girl with black hair, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink top, blue shorts, and yellow flip-flops.

"Say hello to Caro-" Chris started, but was interrupted by the new girl.

"HII'MCAROLINEHOWAREYOUGUYSDOING" Caroline shouted.

"...she's going to be a pain," Eric mumbled.

Chris took a deep breath and the next boat came up, carrying a boy with clean cut blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, red shorts, and black boots.

"Say hi to Ezra, our youngest contestant! He literally just turned 16," Chris said.

Marie snickered.

"Shut up!" Ezra yelled at Marie.

"Oh, you wanna go? You wanna _go_?" Marie screamed.

"Guys, guys! Break it up!" Roger shouted.

"Shut it, leather!" Marie yelled.

Ike facepalmed at the bickering trio as the next boat cautiously arrived. It carried an African-American girl with blue eyes and brown hair down to her neck, wearing a pink t-shirt with a pie on it, blue shorts, and red flip-flops.

"Welcome, Sandra!" Chris said.

"Hi. Uh...what's going on with those three?" Sandra said, pointing to Roger, Marie, and Ezra fighting.

"Nevermind them. Go sit down in the chair with a blue exclamation mark on it," Chris replied.

Sandra shrugged and sat down. Soon after, an intern with black hair and white skin wearing shades and a grey tuxedo walked up to Ezra, Roger, and Marie. He picked them up and thrust them into their chairs.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Chris said as the intern left.

"Okay! That's half our contestants down...and here comes our tenth now!" Chris announced.

After the boat arrived and left, it had dropped off a tall whiteskinned boy with blue eyes and black buzz cut hair. He was wearing camo pants and shirt, but had plain brown boots.

"Welcome to Total Drama, Moore!" Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'll win 'cause-a my military expertise. Should I sit down next to girly at the end?" Moore said.

Chris nodded as the next boat rolled up, carrying a black-haired girl with white skin, and green eyes wearing a white t-shirt with black stripes, blue shorts, and black sneakers. The girl was reading a copy of _Fahrenehit 451_.

"Our next contestant is Laura!" Chris announced.

Laura stepped off the boat, reading her book and completely ignoring Chris. She sat down in the empty chair next to Moore.

"Pushy...okay, here comes contestant #12 now!" Chris shouted.

Contestant #12 arrived eating a burger. He had white skin, green eyes, and messy brown hair. He was overweight, and was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Say hello to Joe!" said Chris.

Joe gobbled down the last bite of his burger. "Mm...hey guys!" he shouted.

He walked down the row of chairs, giving everyone high-fives along the way. A few awkwardly returned the five, but when Joe reached Eric, he did not return it.

"C'mon, man! Don' leave me hangin'!" Joe said.

Eric sighed, and slowly returned the five. Grumbling something to himself, he slumped back in the chair.

Joe sat in his chair as the next boat came to the dock. It carried a blonde girl that was tanned all over. She had hazel eyes, and was wearing a purple top, pink pants, and red high heels. She was evidently texting on her phone.

"Contestant 13 is Sara!" Chris announced.

"Oh, uh, hi, everyone," Sara mumbled. She continued to text on her phone.

"Go sit in the chair with the car on it," Chris said.

"Huh? Oh uh, sorry, Bobby's-" Sara tried to say, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Just go sit down! Bobby Hill isn't going to text you anymore!" Chris shouted, snatching Sara's phone and throwing it into the water.

"Harsh..." Joe mumbled.

Sara started to silently cry to herself as the next boat arrived. It carried a Russian boy with green eyes, and clean cut black hair. He was wearing a red jacket, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Vladimir! How are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Good. I jahst flew een frahm Saint Petahsburg," Vladimir flatly stated.

A few people silently snickered at his ridiculously thick accent.

Chris, laughing under his breath, said, "Well, Vladimir, pfftch...erm, go sit next to Sara there."

"Thonk you," Vladimir said.

"...wait, WHAT did he say?" Eric exclaimed.

"He said thank you..." Ike replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh...uh...heheh, right..." Eric muttered.

"What did you think he said?" Ike asked, smirking.

"Oh, uh, nevermind..." Eric replied.

After their banter ended, the next boat came up to the dock. The girl who stepped off was a slim African-American with black, long hair down to her spine. She had yellow eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt, pink pants, and black sneakers.

"Welcome, Judy!" Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase, McLean," Judy mumbled.

"Jeez...go sit next to Vladimir over there," Chris said.

The next boat arrived, carrying an obese, white girl with grey eyes, and sandy-blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing a red top, purple pants, and blue shoes.

"Kimmy, how you doing?" Chris asked.

Before she could reply, Kimmy tripped over a loose board on the dock. A few people went 'ooo.'

"Sorry! I'm, I'm okay!" Kimmy yelled.

"Yeah, uh, go sit next to Judy...heh..."Chris said, stifling back his laughter.

Another boat rolled up to Wawanakwa. The boy who stepped off was a tall, Italian boy with slicked back brownish-black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and grey shoes.

"This is our second to last contestant, Frankie!" Chris announced.

"'Ey, Chris. How you doin'?" Frankie said.

"Great! Go sit next to Kimmy over there," Chris answered.

The last boat finally arrived, and the girl that stepped off was a slim white girl with green eyes, and sandy-blonde hair. She was wearing a white button shirt, pink shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Last but not least, we have Ema!" Chris shouted.

"Hi, Chris! Glad to be here!" Ema said, smiling.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Go sit next to Frankie, last chair on the row," Chris mumbled.

After Ema sat down, Chris faced the contestants.

"All right, everyone! Welcome to the next season of Total Drama, Total Drama History! You will be participating in challenges that have to do with certain periods of time in World History! For example, you might have an Egyptian challenge, or a Revolutionary War one! But be prepared! There will be two 'wild card' challenges within the season, one midway and one near the end. The challenges will be in chronological order according to actual history, so we won't go from caveman to the Berlin Wall. Speaking of caveman, that will be your fiiiiiirst challenge! But before that, let's tour the island," Chris said.

Chris led them to the cabins.

"Here is where you will be staying after the challenges to go night-night! Don't worry, they aren't co-ed."

Next, the mess hall.

"This is where you will eat your meals!" Chris said.

"I've seen the show, can you classify Chef's food as actuals meals?" Ema butted in.

"One – don't interrupt me. Two – no," Chris laughed.

Next, the confessional.

"Here is where you can give opinions on anything on the show! Want to gripe about your fellow contestants? Do it here!"Chris said. "Now, who wants to go first?"

**CONFESSIONAL – MARIE**

"First confessional of the season! Okay, uh...well, I have to say, most people here are idiots. The only people I think I could get any use out of are the stronger contestants, like soldier boy Moore or that jock Eric. But to be honest, I don't know what he's up to - Vladimir is pretty suspicious."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

**CONFESSIONAL – VLADIMIR**

"They won't know what hit them."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Afterwards, everyone went to the campfire area.

"Everyone, this is where you will vote off your fellow contestants after every episode that isn't a reward challenge! And while we're here...let's form the teams, shall we?" Chris said.

"Ike, Marie, Roger, George, Eric, Amelia, Caroline, Ezra, and Sandra, you will be...the Historic Hamsters!"

"Moore, Laura, Joe, Sara, Vladimir, Judy, Kimmy, Frankie, and Ema, you are...the New Age Aardvarks!"

"Now that the teams are settled, we'll start the first challenge...right after the break!" Chris shouted, smiling.

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I have high hopes for this fic, and I hope it goes far! Please rate and review!**


End file.
